DP characters react
by Frozenjaqulinefrost
Summary: I bring the DP characters to my theater to watch/read some funny videos/stories. Rated T for some of the videos/stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**_

It was a normal day in amity park when all of a sudden there was a big flash of light and everyone landed in a room.

Everyone landed in a pile except Danny, who was placed in a comfortable, black and white, chair, with the Danny Phantom logo on it.

"what the? What is going on here?" Jack yelled.

There was a sudden flash of pink mist and a girl appeared wearing a purple hoodie and neon green jeggings. She had long blonde hair with streaks of blue and greenish/blueish eyes.

"hello my name is Glitter, I am the one who brought you here. My various titles are, rider of the nightstrike **(**_**made up dragon**_**)**, guardian of innocence, spirit of laughter, witch, daughter of Athena, controller of wind, mermaid, fairy, pokemon trainer, and finally, in your world, I am the fourth halfa."

Everyone just gaped at her for a second and then, suddenly, they where all in chairs of there own.

"okay, first of all, there are loads of dimensions, and were I come from, you guys are all a cartoon. We are going to be watching a few videos on YouTube that fans of you guys have created. Any questions?"

Five people raised there hands.

"dash?"

"who is the main character?"

"Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom."

"why is Fenturd a main character?"

"next question!"

"hey!"

"Danny?"

" do these clips involve my secret?"

Glitter nodded.

"The whole show revolves around your adventures with your secret."

"oh, s**t"

"Danny! Language!"

"sorry Glitter."

"do you want to tell everyone now or do you want them to find out from the theme song?"

"theme song."

"okay next question!"

Glitter looked around the room.

"Maddie?"

"what's a Halfa?"

"its a half ghost half human hybrid."

To prove what she said she turned into her ghost form. Her hair became purple with green streaks, her hoodie and pants turned into basically the top of Danny's costume, and then had a black and white skirt with a black and white belt. She opened her eyes and they were a bright green. Maddie's mouth dropped open.

"oh"

"alright! Now before we get to the clips I am going to show you guys your theme song!"

The lights dimmed and the film started rolling.

**Singer: nananana, he's a phantom. Nananana danny phantom.**

**Rapper: yo danny Fenton,**

"wait, why did it start with the ghost boy and then switched to Danny?"

"you'll find out in a few seconds."

**Rapper: he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen.**

**Singer: he's gonna catch em' all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!**

Everyone was confused **(**_**A.N except for team phantom**_**) **why it switched from Danny to Phantom again.

**Rapper: when it didn't quite work his folks they just quit but then Danny decided to take a look inside of it**___**etc. Etc. Etc. If your reading this story you already know this song! Just pretend that I wrote it all down here!**_

Everyone slowly turned around to look at Danny. Everybody was quiet.

"let's do this later." Danny said and they all nodded turning back to the screen.

"all right! First video for tonight is... funny scenes from the first episode!"

Danny raised his hand.

"yes Danny?"

"when does this episode take place?"

Glitter looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I don't know the date when the episode takes place, and I can't tell you what happens cause it would spoil the funny scenes, but I can tell you the name of the episode."

"what is it?"

"mystery meat."

"ohh man." Danny held his face in his hands.

"ohh yes." Glitter said, and it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh.

Everyone else seemed to have a perfect expression on there face that perfectly described "what?"

Glitter smirked.

" all right, now that that is settled let's begin the video!"

She sat down in a chair, picked up a remote, and pressed play.

_**Danny phantom title appears.**_

**Jack: *****to team phantom* so you kids wanna hunt ghosts.**

**Danny: uh, actually dad, I wanna be an astronaut.**

"so you didn't want to stop a huge ghost invasion by hunting them down and instead wanted to die from your astronaut helmet exploding?"

Everyone looked at Glitter strangely.

**Sam: sorry Mr. Fenton, but ghosts are so mainstream now. Like phones.**

"are you calling me a phone?!"

Everyone looked at Danny for a moment, then someone snorted, which made them all start laughing.

When everyone finally stopped laughing Glitter fast forwarded it to a different scene.

**Danny: if someone catches me I'll go from geek to freak around here!*starts phasing through the floor but doesn't notice***

**Tucker: kinda like what you're doing right now?**

**Danny:*looks down and realizes that he was phasing through the floor* ahhh!**

**Sam/Tucker:*pull him up***

**Danny: *turns his legs tangible again and starts walking only to turn intangible again and walk through a vending machine without noticing.***

Danny now held his face in his hands as everyone else was bent over laughing."why must it be this day? Why?"

"because it's funny."

"oh shut up."

"i was only answering your question."

This caused everyone to start laughing again.

" you know, I just thought of something. If this has been going on for 2 months(I think that's how long it was) how could everyone seriousley not notice?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

**Sam; I feel safe.**

"so you don't feel safe hiding behind your prince charming?"

Sam blushed, while everyone else started laughing, except Danny, who sat there looking confused and mumbling "prince charming?" to himself.

It took a little bit longer than the first time for everyone to calm down, but once they did Glitter started the show again.

**Tucker; * hugging boxes of meat***

**Danny;* pointing at himself and then at Tucker* How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?**

Everyone started laughing again.

When they had all settled down they waited for Glitter to press play but nothing happened.

They turned and looked at her in confusion.

Glitter looked at them, smiled, and said, "and that is all for this video."

Sam jumped up.

"WHAT! There has to be more funny scenes than THAT!"

Glitter looked at her, almost like she expected this reaction.

"there is, and we can watch them later, because I have other things I want you to see."

Sam, and everyone else, looked dissapointed, whilst Danny shouted,

"c'mon! Do you guys really want to see my most embaressing moments THAT badly?!"

Everyone nodded thier heads, and Danny pouted.

"say, I've just thought of something." Glitter said.

"What?"

" I'm gonna bring all the ghosts in here to watch the videos\stories with you!"

"WHAT! No! You can't-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because just then, another flash lit the room.

_**A.N**_

_**So, how was that for a first chapter? Was it good? I don't think the way that I write all that good. Please tell me your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N **_

_**Disclaimer: Glitter does not own Danny Phantom.**_

_**Glitter: get outta my room Disclaimer!**_

The town of Amity Park looked in front of them in disbelief. There floating around in front of them, was all the ghosts in the ghost zone.

The ghosts were very confused. One minute, they were having a ghostly meeting, the next, they were in a strange room with the whole Amity Park. They immediately went into attack positions.

As the ghosts went into an attack position, Danny face-palmed before slowly slipping into an attack position himself. Suddenly Glitter appeared, with an unamused expression on her face.

"you are not allowed to fight in my theater!"

The ghosts looked at Glitter, and slowly, ever so slowly, slipped out of their attack positions.

Sulker came out in front of the other ghosts."Why have we been brought here?! Us ghosts have important stuff to do!"

"Well I did bring you here to watch the ghost child's embarrassing moments, and funny stories that phans have written online, but if you want to leave, that can be arranged."

Glitter snapped her fingers and a portal to the ghost zone appeared.

"On second thought, we shall stay here." Sulker said.

"Even the ghosts want to see my embarrassing moments!?"

"Alright! Let's start the second video!"

A remote appeared in Glitters hand, and she pressed play.

"OMG its a Crack video!"

Some people looked at her strangely and she explained what a Crack video is. After explaining what it was, they nodded and turned back to the screen.

**Jack: state mottos rejected for license plates.**

Glitter smiled, knowing how funny this one was.

**Danny:Mississippi, we do to have all are teeth!**

Some people smiled.

**Tucker: Utah, 30 000 wives can't be wrong.**

Everyone started to laugh.

**Mr Lancer: Miami, the land that time rembered.**

**Jack:Miami is a city.**

**Mr Lancer: Florida! Not to be confused with Miami!**

Now everyone was laughing even harder than before.

" the fact that Mr lancer is a teacher and he got that mixed up is what really makes this funny." Glitter said.

Everyone laughed harder.

***super danny flies through the air whilst the batman song from the old tv show plays***

**Song: batman!**

Glitter was laughing really hard now. When she stopped she saw the towns people's confused faces. She sighed and paused the video.

" What?"

Maddie raised her hand.

"Yes Maddie?"

"Why is Danny wearing a bed sheet cape?"

At this question Glitter laughed again, whilst Danny, finally realizing what was so funny started blushing. Seeing that Glitter wasn't going to answer any time soon they slowly turned to Danny for an answer.

Danny started fidgeting, very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

Seeing Danny's discomfort, Glitter decided to step in.

"You see, one time there was an incident with the Fenton ghost catcher, and we'll that was the result."

"Huh?"

"It'd be easier if I just showed you."

Before Danny could even open his mouth to say no, Glitter switched to a different video, and pressed play.

**Fun: *falls out of the speeder.***

**Super: *catches him***

"why the heck are there two Danny's?" Maddie asked.

" It will be explained later."

**Super: *in his superhero voice* Have you lost your half of our mind!**

**Fun: *In his lazy voice* Dude, I'm not the one wearing a bed sheet.**

Even though everyone was extremely confused, they had to laugh at that.

Danny blushed and mumbled " The embarrassing thing is, I still actually want to wear a bed sheet cape sometimes."

Even though he hadn't meant for anyone to hear him, everyone did, and they laughed even harder.

**Super: I say it's time we fused back together! *jumps into Danny, but instead of fusing back together, Super overshadows Fun***

Now everyone was really confused. What did he mean by fuse back together?

All of a sudden, Glitter paused the video.

"Aw. Why did you do that?" Tucker asked.

Danny uncovered his red face. "Its done? Oh thank the.."

He was cut of when Glitter said, " I stopped it because I have a better idea."

"Which is?"

"Allow Super Danny and Fun Danny to explain for themselves!"

"_What!_" Danny screamed. A Fenton ghost catcher appeared over top of his head.

"No don't..." The Fenton ghost catcher swung, and he went right through it.

The people of Amity Park didn't know if they should laugh, or be confused. Right now though, they were opting for confused. Because there, standing in front of them, we're two Danny's.

The two Danny's looked at each other for moment before groaning, "Not again!" with Fun adding "dude!" to the end of it.

Unexpectedly, Glitter started laughing.

Sam stared at her. "What's so funny?"

"They spoke in sync!" Glitter said and Super and Fun blushed.

"So why are there two of you?"

_**A.N**_

_**Glitter: Annnnnnnnd I'll end it there. Because reasons.**_

_**If anyone has any suggestions as of what the DP characters should react to, please feel free to make a suggestion.**_

_**Danny: why did I agree to this?**_

_**Glitter: hey! Get out of my room! Your not meant to be in the A.N!**_

_**Danny: what's an A.N?**_

_**Glitter: please excuse me readers as I get Danny out of my flipping room. Please favorite/like/ review if you want to.**_

_**Danny: help! She's coming at me with a chain saw!**_

_**Glitter: *smiling like a maniac* Bye!**_


End file.
